1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact foldable article useful for supporting a second article, such as a book.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,389 issued to Kalivas Feb. 9, 1999 describes a portable game board. The portable game board of Kalivas is stated to be made of a fabric sheet, printed with the game board design, and hemmed at two opposing edges. Two dowels are inserted through the hems. A pair of frame rails include pivotably mounted legs. Holes are provided in the frame rails for insertion of the dowels and for spreading the dowels approximately the length of the fabric sheet. The legs are pivotally mounted to frame rails by pins for storing the legs in a linear relationship with the frame rails, and for deploying the legs in a support attitude against the dowels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,838 issued to Bohrer on Feb. 14, 1995 there is described a collapsible stiff game board. The game board of Bohrer is stated to be inexpensive, easy to manufacture, stiff, two-axis collapsible, repeatably/markable/erasable, lightweight game board. The game board of Bohre is comprised of segments loosely attached to one or more fasteners. Upon expansion the segments of the collapsible stiff game board interlock and maintain the game board shape.
Whaley describes a convertible game carrying case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,688. The Whaley patent issued Oct. 24, 1989. The Whaley patent further describes the convertible game carrying case as convertible to a game board including two identical half sections, symmetrical in construction and doweling. The two sections can be adapted to house the playing pieces in the carrying case configuration. The sections can also be oriented so that when section one and section two are connected end-to-end, they provide the playing surface. Dowel pins are affixed to section one. Dowel holes on the second section are adapted to frictionally receive the dowel pins for both the carrying case and the game board configurations.
A portable lighted study or game tray is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,507 issued Jan. 26, 1982 to Smith, et al. The Smith, et al., patent describes a portable tray for use in various activities such as study or games is disclosed. The tray includes an accessory bag located beneath the center portion of the tray, with a hinged cover which folds flat with the main portion of the base. Hinged legs are provided on the under side of the tray to provide support during use. The sides of the base are curved outwardly toward the user to increase the adjacent usable tray surface. A detachable light is conveniently mounted on the rear of the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,598 issued to Kweitko, et al., on Apr. 24, 2001 describes a protective skirt disposed on the surface of a gaming table of the type having a player area and a dealer area. The gaming table additionally includes a rail covering the margin of the gaming table proximate the player area. The skirt includes an inner edge, which may be optionally tapered, and an outer edge disposed proximate the rail such that the skirt extends onto the gaming table surface to overlay at least a portion of the player area of the gaming table. Optionally, the outer edge of the Kweitko, et al., device has a shape to substantially conform to the shape of the gaming table. Thus, for a gaming table that is arcuate, the outer edge is substantially arcuate. In an optional embodiment, the skirt may be fixed by securing the outer edge between the rail and the gaming table.
A molded plastic binder is described in Karten""s et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,701 issued May 22, 2001. The Karten""s et al., patent describes a binder formed of two cover portions made of rigid material joined together with a living hinge is disclosed. A closure flap with a second living hinge joins the free ends of the cover opposite the binder spine. An improved method of attaching a pocket to the binder is also disclosed. The use of such a technique on rigid polypropylene material allows roll feeding of materials, eliminates the need for a chipboard, allows existing printing and sealing machinery to be employed in the manufacture of the binder, and provides improved durability and aesthetics at a low cost. One cover portion may be adapted with number design features to properly align one cover portion relative to the other cover portion. A pocket formed of rigid material may also be coupled to one of the cover portions.
To the extent that the foregoing patents and citations are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention describes a folding article holder comprising:
a first supporting segment, for when in use, supporting at least a portion of an article,
a second supporting segment, for when in use, supporting at least a portion of the article;
a connecting region connecting said first supporting segment to said second supporting segment; and
at least one slidable frame piece having a length, a width, and a height, for when in use, engaging said first supporting segment and said second supporting segment in a fixed position.
The present invention further describes a folding article holder comprising:
a first supporting segment having a lengthwise dimension, heightwise dimension, and a widthwise dimension, for when in use, supporting at least a portion of an article;
said first supporting segment having a upper region and a lower region and further having an obverse side and a reverse side, and extending partially along the said widthwise dimension of said first supporting segment is at least one first supporting segment rib,
a second supporting segment having a lengthwise dimension, heightwise dimension, and a widthwise dimension, for when in use, supporting at least a portion of an article;
said second supporting segment having a upper region and a lower region and further having an obverse side and a reverse side, and extending partially along the said widthwise dimension of said second supporting segment is at least one second rib;
a connecting region for, when in use, flexibly connecting said first supporting segment to said second supporting segment;
a first slidable generally T-shaped frame piece having a base region, two side legs, and a void extending between the said two side legs;
said first slidable generally T-shaped frame piece having at least one lengthwise channel extending along the interior length of the said base region, for when in use, engaging the said first supporting segment rib,
a second slidable generally T-shaped frame piece having a base region, two side legs, and a void extending between the said two side legs; and
said second slidable generally T-shaped frame piece having at least one lengthwise channel extending along the interior length of the said base region, for when in use, engaging the said second rib supporting segment rib.